


Steve is a numbskull

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: writing warmups [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Steve is dumb and sorry, bucky is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: A three sentence prompt fic (that got a bit rowdy) to stretch my long dormant writing muscles for a bigger project.A different take on That Scene from Endgame
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: writing warmups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609096
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Steve is a numbskull

Bucky's heart stopped as the return pad remained empty for a minute, two minutes, three...his hands clenched at his side as he waited, staring at the pad as if willing Steve back on it. Just when he was about to ask Bruce what was going on, he heard the distinctive zap. 

He lurched forward. "What the hell, Steve? Did something go wrong with the equip--" Bucky's relieved questions halted as he looked at Steve's face.

And then Bucky was pissed.

"You fucking jackass!"

Bucky was dimly aware of Sam and Bruce staring, their brows furrowed in confusion, but Bucky only had eyes for the supreme shithead standing in front of him.

Who was sporting a fresh shiner that had definitely not been there when he left.

"Now, Buck…" Steve started to say, shoulders hunched. The little shit knew he was in trouble, he was sporting those big innocent 'why Buck, I would never get into a fight, I promised I'd keep my nose clean, this is just from a fall' eyes.

"You made me think you weren't coming back because you GOT INTO ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKING FIGHT!?!?!"

Bucky punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Bucky!" 

"Don't you 'ow Bucky' me you fuck! I thought something had gone wrong and you were stuck in the past, or the fucking past in space!!!" Bucky shouted, smacking Steve upside his stupid stonefilled head. "Of all the stupid shit you pulled, this takes the cake!"

Sam looked over at Bruce. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to walk away and find some well deserved alcohol. You in?"

Bruce nodded vigorously at this proposal and started to subtly slip away as quietly as a big ass dude could. "Let's get out of the blast zone."

As they walked away, Sam couldn't help but grin at the pair of numbskulls he and Bruce were leaving behind.

"Oh my fucking god! You were fighting a fucking what!?!?!"


End file.
